


Rip Off

by Chartl



Series: Special Extra Episodes of Understanding [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Poor Pajama, Sneaky Neymar is cute, Sweet Wake-up Service for Dear Leo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chartl/pseuds/Chartl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suarez gave Leo a grumpy pajama as gift which made Neymar kinda out of sorts, so he decided to take an action, in no matter what way.</p><p>An extra episode of “Understanding” series</p><p>还记得understanding week 8中提到的睡衣下场吗？</p><p>为可怜的睡衣默哀三秒钟。<br/>——可怜的苏亚雷斯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip Off

自从梅西收到苏亚雷斯送的睡衣之后每回泡澡回来都穿着。他在打开礼物之后立刻穿上拍照po上Instagram表示感谢，内马尔觉得梅西这么做很贴心没错啦，但是至于每天晚上都穿着吗？  


内马尔内心的小人这几天都处于一种“我要蹲墙角画圈圈，可是我的墙角呢，被挖了”的状态。

是夜，他翻来覆去都睡不着，梅西早早地被自己从客厅放着的x-box前撵回房间洗澡睡觉去了，这回应该睡得挺香的了吧？想到这儿，内马尔趁着夜色出行，打算去碰碰运气，把梅西“钟爱”的Grumpy劫回来。

轻轻推开梅西的房间，内马尔借着月光观察梅西的睡颜，确认他安睡无误之后打算去找那件该死的睡衣，这时候梅西一个翻身把盖得好好的被子掀开一角，睡衣在领子也歪到一边，露出好看的脖颈和锁骨，内马尔看得正出神呢，一个视角转换才发现。

噢那件该死的睡衣正好好地穿在梅西身上，他是没办法偷偷劫走了。

他正在懊恼着要离开的时候，梅西迷糊的声音响了起来。

“内，你到我房间干嘛？”

内马尔急中生智，凑到梅西床边坐下：“额……我来确认一下你有没有踢被子啊，这么大个人了着凉了怎么办呢？”

“还以为你想干嘛呢……”梅西又翻一次身，Grumpy的形象印在绿色睡衣上面和他现在这幅纯良到极点的样子，有点太适合了？可是脸蛋纯良好歹把领子整好，不要露锁骨啊，特别是在这样月色下简直……

内马尔不敢想象下去……

“照顾一下你啊。”内马尔伸手帮他理好被扯开的衣领，“照顾男友是很应该的啊。”

梅西却抓住他的手，贴到自己的脸上。

“晚安吻。”梅西迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，这个困成小绵羊的阿根廷人啊，如果他要是能清醒一点就不应该提出这样要求，就是引狼入室的现实版嘛，虽然是已经入室了。

内马尔捏捏梅西的脸蛋，那个人又显出一个深深的酒窝。

好吧，是你起的头。

内马尔俯下身，捏着梅西下巴，在他的唇上印下一个具有试探意味的湿润的吻，阿根廷人还不清醒地呢喃着，拽着内马尔的手腕往自己身上贴。这下可好了，内马尔像被点着了一样掐开梅西的下颌，潜入他温热湿滑的口腔，寻找那个沉睡着的舌尖。一股茉莉花混杂着薄荷的芬芳充盈着内马尔的舌面，是梅西新换的牙膏味道。

梅西在半梦半醒之中感觉到不对劲。喂，这个晚安吻过头了吧。他半睁开眼睛，推推内马尔的肩膀，借着力坐起来，看到显然被点着，眼底都是火的男友，他有点愣神。

“额，内……”话还没说完就被巴西人圈住腰身拉到怀里，下颌被抚着，一凑近嘴就又被堵上了，可怜的衣领歪歪斜斜地挂在一旁，肩窝一片白皙的大好春光完全掩盖不住。

“嘿……”梅西脑子还不算清醒，手抓住内马尔的前臂，在接吻的间隙中提出抗议，“你该不会……”

“别说话，”内马尔气息有点紊乱，声音变得更加沙哑，他吮咬着梅西的下唇，间或用茶绿色的眼睛看着他，“是你起的头。”

天大冤屈哪。

又要被吻得喘不上气的梅西心里想，这是哪门子自己起的头，他在睡觉呢，睡觉能做什么，况且他要的只是平日里习惯的晚安吻而已。

手攀上梅西耳垂轻轻揉捏着，似乎能读懂阿根廷人心中所想的内马尔在他另一旁耳侧告诉他答案。

“莱昂，你大概不知道自己睡着的时候就像香甜的小蛋糕，总是让我想多咬一口。”

梅西一听到肉麻的情话，耳尖羞得能滴出血。 

怎么还是这么不禁夸。

内马尔满足地笑着，吻住发红的耳尖，又转移到耳垂咬了一口。

巴西人温热的气息在梅西耳廓中挑动萦绕，阿根廷人被挑逗得心底发痒，特别是发烫的耳后又受到内马尔湿润的唇齿耕耘，舌尖在脆弱敏感的皮肤上带出道道水痕。

这一切都太超过了。

远远超出一个平常夜晚能够承受的分量。

内马尔依依不舍地离开那片区域，弯起嘴角在梅西的唇上磨蹭着，顿又在他的眉心落下一吻。

梅西似乎能听到心底的防线城堡轰然倒塌的声音。

他抓住男友的睡衣下摆，接受着巴西人柔情烙印。内马尔感受到衣服被抓的异动，嘴角扬起，托起梅西的下巴，唇齿在那个漂亮的凹陷啃咬吸吮着，舌尖时不时探出在上面划动。强烈的感官感受让梅西被刺激得身体发抖，内马尔看怀中人被撩拨得敏感脆弱的时候，趁机攻进阿根廷人的唇舌，进攻节奏像巴萨在球场上时而猛烈，时而缓慢，待麻醉对方的时候突然施发致命一击。

正中红心。

睡意逐渐消散的梅西被冲击着，在内马尔也没闲着的手探入衣内，抚上胸膛蹂躏着，食指又在调皮地数着泾渭分明的肋骨后戳刺下腹正上方的凹处，四指则在周围抚摸着，在裤腰上徘徊。  
靠。

梅西心里忍不住冒出个脏字，因为他感觉到了今晚自己要被吃得体无完肤了。

他想推开巴西人，但是身体却不听话地想贴近那具滚烫的躯体，手很想握住那个高热的家伙。然而每次他做出尝试时手都被带回对方早已被抓皱的衣摆，甚至自己的臀部都被他用力的揉捏挤压着，为什么自己就不能如愿呢。

“不急，”内马尔在他耳边说，“等我好好叫醒你。”

在内马尔把自己放到软熟的床上时，梅西再一次绞紧那一角可怜的衣料，因为内马尔立马低头用湿润灵巧的舌头在他胸膛上舔舐打圈，棉麻的布料在他的皮肤上磨得发疼，他记得苏亚雷斯送的睡衣质地不应该是这样的，那是多么的柔软舒适。

“嗯……脱掉。”梅西要求着。

但内马尔没有照做，反而动作加大了力度，牙齿加入了唤醒队伍中，在胸前突出点肆意地啃舐，手指则伸入裤线下几寸，在分明的人鱼线上按压着。

“脱掉。”被折磨得厉害的梅西再次提出要求。

奸计得逞的内马尔抬起身子，对着梅西轻轻一笑。

“如你所愿。”

接下来在梅西一声惊呼中，那件可怜的睡衣沿着侧腰的缝合线被内马尔成片撕成两半。

内马尔满意地点点头，这段时间的手臂肌肉没白练。

梅西的心则是在咒骂：这破睡衣质量不过关，而且内马尔这个混账毁了我的礼物，怎么就不能好好脱衣服呢？

不过他没有富余时间再想着这些了，内马尔一伏身就开始他的脖颈锁骨啃咬着，他舒服地用一只腿圈住内马尔的腰胯紧贴着自己的，轻轻地磨蹭着。

“别太用力，我明天要去球会的。”

“天气凉了，可以加一件领子高一点的外套。”内马尔停留在他的肩窝处，建议道，在他脖子上的开垦力度使坏般变得更大。

会留下瘀痕的，一周都不会消散的，梅西一边箍紧内马尔的肩膀，享受着潮涌的快感，一边绝望地想。

内马尔的手滑到梅西的腰窝上盘旋着，梅西一用力把内马尔翻过去，把巴西人压在身下，仰起上身气喘吁吁地看着他，那个羞窘的样子逗得内马尔笑起来。

“莱昂，你真可爱。”内马尔深入梅西的大腿内侧探索着。

“你真的没羞没臊的混账。”梅西往内马尔的锁骨处咬了一口，惹来内马尔报复性地勾着他的大腿根部往上一提。

“在哪里？”内马尔对着梅西嘴角勾起一抹笑。

“抽屉，最里面那格。”

内马尔按照梅西的导向找到了小瓶子，滴几滴摸匀掌心，顺势撩起他的睡裤，在四周揉捏搓按着，试着放松梅西的情绪，但是毫无征兆地深入还是让阿根廷人啃咬着内马尔的肩膀来缓和不适感。内马尔边扩张边提着梅西一边臀瓣磨蹭着，梅西上前寻找着内马尔的唇，与他唇舌交接，嘴边渐渐溢出舒服的闷哼声。

待内马尔的手指完成任务后，梅西仿佛刚跑完8千米那般，汗水黏腻在皮肤上，而内里的燥热却难以排解。他紧抓着内马尔的上臂，用力地咬着内马尔的下唇。原本软糯的声音变得渴望般深沉起来。

“进来，快点。”

内马尔把梅西重新压在身下，吻却不急不缓地从耳后沿着脊椎一路落下，伸出舌头在凹陷的腰窝打转，手在紧致的臀肉上留恋着。

梅西感觉自己都快要被捏出淤青了，他难得恶狠地催促着：“要捏去找别人去，老子要疼死了。”

这话显然激怒了内马尔，他不仅放慢节奏，还微微托起梅西的腰胯，埋头于敏感的大腿内侧亲吻着，皮肤上还残留着香草味道，巴西人不禁顺着那味道的痕迹一路舔舐着。

“莱昂，你闻起来真香。”

正处于绝望边缘挣扎的梅西此时更是窘迫地抓紧枕头边角，埋首于松软的羽毛内。

“你他妈的……”梅西的声音发颤着。

但是话还没说完，内马尔起身整个覆在梅西身上，在他耳边轻呼。

“莱昂，醒了？”

梅西感受到那股迸发的热量正停留在入口，若有若无地试探让梅西不住地颤抖着想迎合，但每次靠近都被远离，他抓住内马尔支撑的手，愤恨自己没有锋利的指甲在上面刮出几道血痕。

“叫醒服务质量怎么样？”内马尔的声音随着试探的节奏一停一顿的。

“很好……”梅西终于回应道。

“我敲门了，可以进来吗？”

“进来！”

随着梅西几近绝望的呼喊，回应的是内马尔一杆进洞的干脆，梅西身体的每一寸都能感受到内马尔同样的迫切饥渴，两人越发契合的身体瞬间找到了适合的节拍。梅西依然感受到撕裂的疼痛，身体不住地收缩着，但那还能忍耐，比起内心深层渴望解开枷锁得到释放那点该死的痛感不值一提。内马尔似乎知晓般放慢了速度，并在梅西的颈窝处轻吻着，紧箍着他的身体，顺着炙热的通道找到开关，瞬间释放出愉悦之情的开关。

梅西被潮水般涌来的快感淹没，把脸深深埋入枕内，但是内马尔没有错过那声声的抽泣，他专心致志地碾磨着，想让梅西能得到与自己对等的欣愉。渐渐地，梅西完全打开自己，全盘接受任何从内马尔发来的攻势，在被激起的浪潮中他只能紧紧地抓住内马尔的手腕作为宣泄点。

内马尔用手臂牢牢地钉住梅西的腰胯，免得他被猛烈地动作碰到脑袋，也更好地让自己刺插，他恨不得把自己全部埋进男友给他挖下的墓穴，让对方完全感受到自己满腔爱意。  


梅西的后方被填满着，前方在内马尔的牢压下被棉柔的床单布料磨蹭着，汹涌的情潮让他眼角泛湿，巴西人却嫌还不够似的，覆压着梅西，把他的脸掰过来，吻去眼角的湿润，顿又撬开梅西的唇齿，全面深入感受阿根廷人内在隐藏的火热。

那身可怜的睡衣躺在房间角落，内马尔刚一抬身就能看到，妒火中烧的他更加疯狂地吮咬着梅西湿热的舌头。

这么火辣的莱昂，只能是他一个人看到的。内马尔想。他要给他最好的，只能是他给的。

他保持着律动和亲吻，手往下微微把梅西的腰胯托起，握住那个久久未被抚慰的部位，借着滴出的多余液体轻轻动作起来，里里外外多重的刺激让梅西喘不过气来连连摇头。

“内，太过了……”

“不，还不够。”内马尔强硬地回答道，并更加卖力起来。

接下来的时间梅西再没多说什么，只是承受着内马尔的节奏加快的进攻和恰到好处的抚慰，用尽全力地压抑自己发出甜腻的声音。这显然徒劳无功，因为内马尔时不时会掰开梅西的唇瓣，声音猝不及防地逃逸到空气中，充盈着这个空间。

内马尔爱死这声音了，他想听到更多，这么甜，甜得就像梅西每次笑起来都会显露的酒窝。

内马尔抵在梅西的颈脖上，突然加快下身进出的节奏，带得梅西浑身发颤，本能地贴着内马尔的身体。

“我的！莱昂，你是我的！”

内外被折磨得不行的梅西只能回应道“你的，你的……”

“该死的，你想要的只能由我给你，明白吗？”内马尔专攻击着那一点，层层叠叠地刺激着梅西。

“明白……”被冲昏头的梅西言语上顺应着，却努力地想挣脱内马尔的桎梏，这一切都太超过了，过头了。但是挣扎只会得到内马尔先发一步的重新控制和疯狂的抽插碾磨。

火热，火热过头，但是身体渴望更加滚烫的东西。梅西忿恨自己的身体完全不受使唤，太过依恋在自己身上耕耘的家伙。他绝望地看着内马尔。

“莱昂，告诉我，你想要什么？”

梅西的眼神染上狮子最后残余的怒气，内马尔只顾着抚摸梅西箭在弦上的前身，轻轻地刮着，往下按压了几下。

“告诉我，我会给你的。”内马尔轻吻着梅西，意外地被对方撕咬着下唇。

“全部，我要你的全部，你全部都是我的！”

梅西的不顾一切赢得了内马尔的所有，巴西人仿佛听到世间上最美好最邪恶的宣示般，一鼓作气地把梅西压住，毫无保留地献出自己。深陷柔软的床垫里的梅西胡乱地抓住内马尔的手，与他纤长的手指紧紧相扣，随之而来的释放和被充实着的感觉让梅西感到迷醉，他让内马尔紧抱着自己，两具相贴的躯体大汗淋漓，粘腻的感觉也不能分开他们。

内马尔慢慢地退出着，手指在入口打着圈，抽过床头柜的抽纸擦拭着两人的汗水和体液。

“可怜的睡衣。”梅西舒服地躺着，看到那堆皱巴巴的破布，语气有些可惜，“我还挺喜欢的。”

“我呢？”内马尔对着梅西富有手感的臀部轻轻一拍。

“你就爱吃醋对吧，”梅西把内马尔拉过，靠在他的肩膀上无语地笑得胸膛起伏着，“挺可爱的。”

“多谢喜欢。”内马尔拉过薄被，盖过两人的肩膀，“我今晚要在这里睡了，晚安。”

“可是两个人睡很挤，而且你睡觉老追着我。”

“那是因为我在睡梦里也想着你啊，亲爱的。”

“好吧，只要你不再睡觉追得这么凶，今晚是特例。”

“我保证？”内马尔搂着梅西的腰，心想明天起来的时候要把那件睡衣踢走才行。

 

第二天，梅西睡了个懒觉，因为眼皮还没睁开他就感到通身的酸软，他迷糊地抓来手机看看时间，认命地爬了起来，早晨的寒气从窗户渗进，他打开衣柜随手抽出一件睡袍罩上，阳台落地窗投射进来的日光让他晃眼停住了脚步。

该死。

这窗帘昨晚就没拉上吗？

这个房间的窗户朝向能看到苏亚雷斯家，所以……

梅西晃晃脑袋，匆匆冲进淋浴间。

不行，他必须泡个澡清静清静。

他需要和内马尔约法三章。

必须。

 

*****画蛇添足，适当观看*****

但往后几日，内马尔的诺言遵守无能，以各种蹩脚的理由赖在梅西房间过夜，让梅西决定要找乌拉圭人帮内马尔清醒清醒才行。

苏亚雷斯在听到梅西版内马尔手撕睡衣后表示坚决地站在巴萨头牌这边，二当家算什么，欺负老大就不行。

所以梅西如愿地在巴萨对阵巴列卡诺后在更衣室里看到了苏亚雷斯说着庆祝的话追着内马尔作势要咬的场景。

果然还是得有个骑士才行。

倚在储物柜上看热闹的梅西如是想。


End file.
